It is known that certain spectral ranges of light are able to damage the human eye if they are radiated onto the eye at a high intensity or with a relatively long exposure duration. The cornea, lens, and retina are particularly sensitive. Further, it is known to provide high-quality spectacle lenses with a protective effect in the ultraviolet (UV) spectral range.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,291,746 B2 discloses a spectacle lens of the type set forth at the outset. In order to protect the eyes, provision is made of an antireflection coating with an antireflection effect over the entire spectral range from the UV-B range into the IR-A range. The protection for the eye is achieved by virtue of light that is incident from behind not being reflected back into the eye of the spectacle wearer, but instead being able to pass through the spectacles due to the antireflective effect or antireflection coating. Here, all shown embodiments have a lower reflectivity at an angle of incidence of 0° than in the case of a larger angle of incidence of 30° or 45°.
However, there is still the problem that radiation that is incident from the front is able to penetrate into the eye. In so doing, the amount of radiation is even increased as a result of the antireflective effect.
US 2015/0146161 A1 discloses a spectacle lens of the type set forth at the outset that includes a coating which acts as an infrared mirror in the infrared spectral range and effectively reduces infrared radiation that is incident from the front. As a result, the eyes can be protected from radiation that is incident from the front.